<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a time and lace by mixtapestar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28623696">a time and lace</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mixtapestar/pseuds/mixtapestar'>mixtapestar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Bottom Jaskier | Dandelion, Lingerie, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, implied polyamory</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:33:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,481</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28623696</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mixtapestar/pseuds/mixtapestar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It all starts when Yennefer finds Jaskier in the lingerie aisle at Target.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion &amp; Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>196</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Peaches and Plums Stockings 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a time and lace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakenByEmrys/gifts">TakenByEmrys</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy holidays, TakenbyEmrys! Your art is an inspiration. &lt;3 Hope you enjoy!</p><p>Thanks to Hoko for the beta read!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It all starts when Yennefer finds Jaskier in the lingerie aisle at Target.</p><p>"Oh, honey, no," she says, taking a sea green chemise out of his hands before he fully realizes she's even there.</p><p>"Yen," he says, fighting a blush. "It's not for—I mean, it's a present. Ha! Obviously. For my… friend. She, uh, loves green. Goes with her eyes."</p><p>"First of all, this is entirely the wrong size for your—" her eyes dart up to his, challenging— "<em>friend</em>. This assumes if your torso is this big, you've got the boobs to go with it. What you need is more variety." She hangs the chemise back on the rack with finality. "Secondly, if you're looking for satin and lace, you can do much better. Luckily, I know a place that can help you with both."</p><p>"Look, just because I'm scared of you doesn't mean you get to make fun of me."</p><p>"You're sweet," she says, bright eyes softening, and Jaskier has no doubt in his mind that she takes 'scared of you' as a genuine compliment. "And I'm genuinely trying to help you. Here, give me your phone." She holds out her hand, and with a pout, Jaskier unlocks and hands it over. "Meet me here in fifteen minutes."</p><p>The shop is nondescript from the outside, but well-lit and inviting upon entering, a far cry from the sex shop he imagined on the drive over. Yennefer is already here, chatting with the cashier, making Jaskier wonder how she knows this place so well.</p><p>"Oh good, you made it one piece," she says, sounding somewhat disappointed. "Stand still, I'm going to figure out your size," she says, holding a hand out, and the cashier drops a roll of measuring tape into her palm.</p><p>"Why are you being so nice to me?" Jaskier asks as she fits the measuring tape around his hips.</p><p>"This isn't about you; it's about him. He likes lace on me, it stands to reason he'd like it on his other partner."</p><p>Jaskier huffs and stares out the window. "I wasn't even <em>trying</em> anything. I just tried the panties out because they were soft, they made me feel nice. He wasn't even supposed to come over that day."</p><p>Yennefer nods, eyes bright. "What did he do when he discovered you were wearing them?"</p><p>"Ah, well," Jaskier begins, rubbing the back of his neck. "I was mainly embarrassed, at first, but he managed to talk me 'round. And then, well, he fucked me with them on."</p><p>"Did they hold up?"</p><p>Jaskier sighs. "Ripped about halfway through from being pulled aside. It was worth it, don't get me wrong, but…"</p><p>"Lucky for you, this place has a solution for that. Follow me."</p><p>His choices seem limited to either following her or leaving, as he's way out of his depth here, so he follows without argument. When she stops, it takes him a moment to parse what he's seeing. An entire section of the store, well lit with its own displays, devoted to lingerie for men.</p><p>"Okay, we can get you started with a lace jockstrap or g-string. I swear I've seen—ah!" she says, reaching for a package labeled 'bikini'. She hands it over, and Jaskier stares down at the model images dumbly for a moment. The model's stomach is flat and toned, far better than his own, and even his cock looks impressive despite the obscuring black lace. The back side forms nicely around the model's ass cheeks, leaving a sizeable, attractive gap in the middle that gives Jaskier more than a few ideas about easy access, but he can't help feeling inadequate, looking at the pictures.</p><p>"These are lovely, Yen, but—"</p><p>"You want to try them on? They don't usually let first-timers do dressing rooms, but since you're with me, they'll make an exception."</p><p>Jaskier sighs. "Fine. But if they make me look like I'm wearing a fanciful sack, I'm putting them back."</p><p>Yennefer rolls her eyes. "You're not unattractive, you know. When you keep your mouth closed."</p><p>"Excuse you, my mouth is my best feature," Jaskier snaps back, privately touched.</p><p>It doesn't take him long to change his tune once he pulls them on. The lace feels amazing and accentuates him just right. When he turns and looks over his shoulder, even his ass looks inviting. <em>I'd fuck me</em>, he thinks, smirking.</p><p>"Try these too," Yen says suddenly, tossing over a package of thigh-high stockings, complete with their own garters. "Did you still want a top? I can get you something better than sea green."</p><p>He pauses to clear his throat. "I think this is enough to be getting on with."</p><p>The stockings—dark gray with black lace at the top to match the underwear—make it into a <em>look</em>. Jaskier's never been one for fashion, but he can admit Yennefer knows what she's doing. He can imagine Geralt seeing him in this getup, and it's not an unpleasant thought. In fact, it takes him a few minutes of talking himself down while changing back into his normal clothes before he can leave the dressing room.</p><p>Upon exiting, Yennefer just raises her eyebrows at him. "Yeah, alright. I'll get these."</p><p>***</p><p>He's been back home a whole thirty minutes before his phone lights up with a text from Geralt.</p><p>
  <em>Yen tells me you had a productive shopping trip today</em>
</p><p>
  <em>it's all LIES<br/>
what exactly did she say?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>nothing that doesn't intrigue me</em>
</p><p>"Fuck," Jaskier says out loud, his thumbs hesitating over his keyboard.</p><p>
  <em>you could come over and see?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>what time?</em>
</p><p>He gives himself an hour, long enough to get a decent shower and psyche himself up, but not long enough to talk himself out of it. He puts the bottoms on first, staring at his ass in the mirror longer than might strictly be considered normal. He strongly suspects there is magic involved in them, some kind of charm to make his body look better just by virtue of having them on. He hesitates over the stockings, but remembers Yen's encouragement—something she doesn't give out lightly—and goes for it.</p><p>Next comes the question of what to wear—or not wear—over everything. Geralt is clearly coming over specifically to see him in these things. Jaskier could check the door before letting him in, making sure no neighbors get a look in, and then they could get straight to business. Or would Geralt prefer to unwrap him like a present, stripping away the layers to see what he wants?</p><p>In the end, he pulls on a t-shirt and sweatpants, arguably the least sexy clothing he owns. He's second-guessing the decision hard when the buzzer goes off, signaling Geralt's arrival. Too late now, unless he wants to strip immediately and take his chances.</p><p>Geralt, of course, is as attractive as ever, his hair wind-tousled and his leather jacket fitting over his body like a glove. "I take it traffic was on your side," Jaskier says, "or did you take occasion to weave in and out of cars on your bike? I know you feel in control on that thing, but I still say it's a death trap."</p><p>"Jaskier," Geralt grumbles, and Jaskier's mouth falls closed when he sees the hungry look in his eyes. In a moment, Geralt is on him, his lips warm against his, his tongue forcing them apart in the next moment so he can lick his way inside Jaskier's mouth. His hands are hot against Jaskier's body, one rucking up his shirt while the other slips lower, his fingers dipping just past the band of Jaskier's sweatpants to trace over the edge of the lace.</p><p>Jaskier is whimpering by the time they break apart for air. "Not in the mood for talking, eh?" he says weakly.</p><p>"Did you put these on because you wanted to talk?" Geralt asks, pulling up a little on the elastic before letting it snap back.</p><p>Jaskier shudders. "N-not exactly. I just wasn't sure if it was more, y'know, curiosity. On your part. We had fun the last time, but I wasn't sure if it was just the novelty or…"</p><p>He trails off as Geralt begins to undress, losing his shoes and unzipping his pants.</p><p>"Right," Jaskier says, rushing to pull his shirt off. He's a little sorry to see Geralt's leather jacket go, but that's something they may well explore later. Leather and lace, that's a thing, right?</p><p>They move back together when they're both shirtless, Geralt's jeans hanging open to reveal a complete lack of underwear. Jaskier's mouth is already watering when their lips collide again in an open-mouthed, hungry kiss. Geralt doesn't tease this time, slipping his hands directly inside Jaskier's sweatpants, uttering a little grunt of surprise when his palm slides over Jaskier's bare ass. Maybe Yen hadn't told him <em>everything</em>, then.</p><p>Jaskier pulls himself out of the kiss. "Here, let me show you," he offers, shimmying out of his sweatpants, eyes glued to Geralt as he takes in the lace, the stockings, and—as Jaskier turns a little—the open, inviting back.</p><p>Geralt's eyes widen, and he outright <em>growls</em> as he moves back in, pushing at Jaskier as they kiss until he bumps into the back of his couch. He runs his hand over the lace, from one side, across Jaskier's exposed ass, to the other side, then back again. "Turn around," Geralt rumbles, the demand in his voice so crystal clear that Jaskier can do nothing but comply.</p><p>Geralt wastes no time bending Jaskier over the back of the couch. The next moment, he's kneeling down, pushing Jaskier's cheeks apart and—<em>oh gods</em>, running the flat of his tongue over Jaskier's hole.</p><p>"Oh, <em>fuck</em>," Jaskier cries, reaching out blindly for a pillow or cushion to hold onto.</p><p>"Tell me what you were thinking, when you found these in the store. When you tried them on."</p><p>Jaskier fights to get his breathing under control as Geralt returns to his work, tongue teasing against his ring of muscle, not yet pushing inside. "Okay, well, heh. We're on the right track for where my thoughts were heading. The dressing room had this little half-seat? Definitely not enough to say, lay down on, but you could've sat there, and I could've climbed into your lap, sunk down onto your cock and watched you tip your head back in ecstasy as I took you inside me."</p><p>He manages all of this without running out of breath, thanks to years of training, but then he has to stop, letting himself get lost in the sensation of Geralt licking into him in earnest. The insistent warmth of his tongue lights Jaskier up from the inside, his body thrumming with pleasure at every deliberate stroke. A low rumble seems to shake him from the inside as Geralt expresses his enjoyment of his words. Geralt's hands slide over his calves, shifting the stockings over his skin and making him shudder.</p><p>"The lace—<em>fuck</em>—the lace would probably rub up against you, with me sitting like that. You'd probably feel it against your abs if I leaned forward a bit, clenching down with you all the way inside."</p><p>He feels Geralt's contemplative hum against his hole and tries not to whine. He's less successful when Geralt pulls away, leaving him ass-out and desperate as Geralt rises to his feet. "Stay there," Geralt orders, and disappears toward Jaskier's bedroom.</p><p>He comes back, mercifully naked with lube in hand, then wastes no time working his fingers inside Jaskier along with his tongue. "<em>Ahh</em> fuck that's good," he says, gripping the pillow ever harder. "I want you to know I'm fighting valiantly not to touch myself until you get your dick inside me. It's a tough sacrifice—what I do for you."</p><p>Geralt's free hand slides over his hip, down across his cock in the <em>worst</em> sort of fleeting tease, the soft material barely providing any friction as his touch comes and goes.</p><p>"Now that's just not fair," he says, the last word morphing into a moan as Geralt moves in with three fingers, stretching him nicely.</p><p>"You were saying?" Geralt responds, the sharp smile evident in his voice.</p><p>"Christ, Geralt, please fuck me," he whines as Geralt's fingers slide in and out of him.</p><p>"In time," Geralt vows. "Be patient."</p><p>Jaskier growls ineffectually. His cock is definitely leaking onto the lace now, begging to be touched, but he holds off. He wants to feel Geralt inside him and against him, moaning his pleasure when he comes.</p><p>Jaskier breathes a sigh of relief when Geralt stands up, rolling on a condom and positioning himself behind Jaskier. "You look gorgeous," Geralt says, smoothing a hand over Jaskier's back.</p><p>"Naturally," Jaskier says, and that's his last coherent word for a while as the head of Geralt's dick pushes inside him.</p><p>Once he's fully inside him, Geralt pulls Jaskier up with a hand on his shoulder and an arm around his chest, holding him flush as he starts to fuck him. Their moans mingle in the air, their breath coming short as they move together. Jaskier is seconds away from begging when Geralt <em>finally</em> reaches down, fitting his hand over Jaskier's cock through the lace.</p><p>The material is forgiving, much better than what they had last time, the softness sliding against him but not diminishing from Geralt's firm grip as he begins to stroke him. It's overwhelming—even <em>better</em> than Jaskier's fantasies—as Geralt bites at the shell of his ear and works him over.</p><p>"Oh fuck yeah," he says, his voice catching. He grips at the pillow until his joints hurt. "Don't—don't stop, <em>fuck</em>—"</p><p>Geralt doesn't stop—if anything, he gets faster, harder, driving Jaskier toward the edge so intensely that he cries out, loud enough to bother the neighbors as his orgasm slams into him.</p><p>As the fire in his body settles into a softer heat, he takes in Geralt's grunts and the movement of his hips, knowing that he must be close. "Yeah, c'mon," he says encouragingly, moving back to meet his thrusts, clenching down. "I want you to come inside me."</p><p>"Fuck," Geralt snaps, grabbing onto his hips, driving in deep and coming, his breath hot against Jaskier's back.</p><p>Jaskier is in a happy haze as he straightens back up, eventually turning for an indulgent kiss before floating off toward the bathroom to clean up a bit. He has no idea if the lace is salvageable, but he rinses it and leaves it to soak just in case.</p><p>"So, good purchase, then?" Jaskier asks, returning and dropping down onto the couch, beckoning for Geralt until he joins him.</p><p>"Not bad," Geralt says, lying down beside him and allowing himself to be cuddled. "If you wanted to get more, I wouldn't stop you."</p><p>Jaskier hums in what he hopes is a good imitation of Geralt's deep sounds of contemplation, but it probably falls short. "Noted."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments are love! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>